Beyond Amnesia
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: *Completely revised* Direct sequel to "Amnesia" but you don't need to have read that, this is just an excuse for some smut. In 3 parts, 1st is Danny/Abby, 2nd is Danny/Connor 3rd is Abby/Connor/Danny *g*


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: A plot bunny that wouldn't go away ... Written in 3 sections which, although intended to be read as one fic, allows you to skip sections you don't like ... 1st is het sex, 2nd is slash sex and the 3rd threesome. Thought our heroes deserved a bit of fun for a change!**

* * *

"_I should let you go, I expect Connor will need a shoulder to cry on." Danny said. "But thank you for coming around here, it means a lot."_

"_I think Connor will need some time alone. There are wounds that even I can't heal. Besides, you've been plying me with whisky all evening. I can't drive home." Abby sighed and smiled._

"_I guess you'd better stay here then." Danny said. He gave her hand a final squeeze before releasing it and standing up. He held her gaze for a moment before turning, and disappearing into his bedroom._

_Abby waited for a few minutes. He'd left the door open slightly and she debated what that meant. She swallowed the last dregs of her whisky and decided "What the hell!" and walked towards the door. She was tired of being the strong one. This had been hard on her as well, and she needed to be held too. She knew she would regret this, but she'd deal with that tomorrow. She pushed open the door and went in, closing it firmly behind her. _

She stood by the door, fearing she had just made a huge mistake. She swallowed and turned her head to the bed on her right. Danny was sat up, the sheets covering him to his waist, bare chested.

"You took your time." he said. "Thought I was going to have to come out there and carry you in."

"Bit sure of yourself aren't you?" she said.

"You're here aren't you? And we both know why. Means I was right."

"You cocky bastard!" she said. She felt her throat go dry and her breathing quicken. Her stomach was in knots. She almost turned around and left, until Danny grabbed her hand. He pulled her towards him on the bed. She looked briefly into his eyes, his pupils wide making them appear almost black, before his lips mashed hard against hers. The kiss was rough and full of a raw passion that made Abby gasp. She returned his kiss with an almost equal passion, grabbing a handful of his hair with one hand whilst stroking his chest with her other.

Danny pulled her closer, his hands roughly exploring her curves through her jeans and t-shirt. Abby felt a pleasant shiver run straight through her entire body. She needed this. It wasn't about love, it was a physical need, a release after the confusion and upset of the last few days. She heard Danny moan from somewhere in his throat as her tongue pushed into his mouth, exploring him, tasting him.

She shifted herself to straddle him, facing him. Even through the fabric of the sheets and her jeans, she could feel his arousal, and that spurred her on. She pulled him into another kiss, gasping for breath as the force took her by surprise. His hands were sliding under her t-shirt and moving towards her breasts, so she broke off the kiss to take it off. She unfastened her bra and was about to slide it off but Danny beat her to it. His mouth was on her breast immediately, sucking and biting her erect nipple whilst he caressed her other breast with his hand.

"Danny!" she gasped, grinding herself against his arousal. His hips pushed up to meet her, and she felt that familiar wetness between her legs and a stirring inside. She unfastened her jeans and began to wriggle out of them, leaving her just in her underwear. Danny's free hand was there straight away, pushing aside the thin fabric of her knickers and fingers pushing into her wet heat. "Oh God, yes!" she moaned, as he thrust his fingers in and out. She moved with him, dropping her head to his neck and shoulders and gripping his back. His thumb rubbed hard against the swollen hub of her clit and that was enough to send her over the edge. Her hips bucked and her internal muscles convulsed around his fingers as he continued his ministrations. She bit his neck, then licked and sucked from his ear lobe to his shoulder, whilst coming down from her orgasm.

Danny pulled the sheets aside, revealing his naked body to her for the first time. His cock was fully erect, and Abby went weak at the sight. She wasted no time and shifted herself to take it in her mouth. Her tongue swirled the tip before her lips slid over it. "Abby!" Danny growled, pulling her lower body towards him. He removed her knickers in one easy move, and then his fingers were once again inside her. She wriggled closer to him and gave a gasp as his tongue flicked her clit.

Her hand cupped and massaged his balls, whilst she continued to suck his cock, bobbing up and down on him. Danny's moans were driving her wild, his tongue and fingers doing things to her she had only dreamt about. Her own gasps were having an effect on him too, and she could feel him writhing beneath her.

She would have continued with this all night, but neither would have been fully satisfied with just that. Without a word, they both shifted into a new position, Abby on her back with Danny on top of her, almost crushing her body with his weight. She parted her legs and allowed Danny to move between them. She felt his cock pushing at her slick entrance. "Fuck me, Danny!" she gasped. She could have sworn she heard him chuckle as his cock slid into her, pushing in deep. She felt her internal muscles clamp onto him, then prepared herself for his thrusts. He began slowly at first, with hard, rhythmic strokes. Abby moaned softly with each thrust, feeling a tingle of pleasure each time that grew more intense. Danny was breathing hard, and let out the occasional gasp.

Abby needed more. Her hand rubbed her clit, and Danny soon took the hint, sliding his own hand to join hers. His free hand grasped her breast and he kissed, licked and sucked the nape of her neck down to her shoulder. He began to increase his pace, knowing he was close now. His moans were more frequent, as were Abby's, as he tried to hold off as long as possible. The waves of pleasure that Abby was having were now merging into one, and she knew she was building up to something intense when she finally let it go.

Danny's thrusts were becoming more erratic, their bodies slapping together hard. "Abby, I'm so close …" Danny rasped. She felt his hips buck and he shouted out her name; at that same moment, her body shook violently as her orgasm engulfed her. She cried out as Danny released himself into her willing body, thrusting wildly a few more times before slumping against her exhausted. He withdrew and began to roll off, catching Abby's mouth in a kiss that said everything.

-0-

Abby hadn't meant to fall asleep, and certainly not in Danny's bed, but she had. They were both awoken by a banging. Abby glanced at her watch, it was only just after 3am and still dark.

"Who would be banging on my door as this time of night?" Danny moaned. "I'll get rid of them, sorry." He switched on the lamp at the side of the bed and got out, pulling on his dressing gown. Abby had to smile, it was obviously too small for him and barely covered him. She pulled the sheets up around her and listened as Danny went to the door.

Danny was annoyed, this had better be good. To his shock, the person banging so impatiently on his door was Connor. The two stood staring at each other, Connor's face crumpled in pain and tear stained. "I'm sorry, Danny. I didn't know where else to go. I needed to get some air and ended up just walking and walking."

Danny sighed. This was slightly awkward, considering Abby was still in his bed and his body still bearing her scent, but he could hardly turn him away. "Come in." he said.

Connor slumped himself on the sofa. "You know he's gone don't you? Nathan, Patrick, whoever he is." He buried his head in his hands.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's not easy for me either." Danny sat next to him. "He was your friend, and it must be hard to lose him."

"He was more than a friend, Danny, and I wish I'd realised that sooner. He kissed me, and it felt like nothing else I've ever known."

"I see. You two were …" Danny swallowed.

"No. But maybe we could have been. Now I'll never know." Connor choked back tears.

Danny really felt for Connor. It couldn't have been easy for him to accept he had feelings for another man, and then when he finally had, it was taken away from him. For a second, he glanced at Connor and placed his hand on his shoulder. "It'll be OK." He said.

Connor gazed up at Danny. He and Nathan were so alike. Without thinking, Connor leaned forward and kissed Danny, his tears flowing. He knew it wasn't Nathan but somehow this helped. After the initial shock, Danny responded and kissed Connor back, pulling the younger man towards him. He was still fairly aroused from earlier, and his body was responding to Connor's light touches.

"Do you really want to know what it could have been like? Have you ever had sex with another man before?" Danny whispered.

"Yes, and no I haven't." Connor whispered back, his body trembling. He wasn't sure if it was fear or anticipation. Danny's hand was already cupping his cock through his jeans, and Connor hitched his breath.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Connor?" Danny said. Connor couldn't speak, he just nodded and closed his eyes as he felt Danny unzip his flies and slide his hand inside his boxers. He felt his cock twitch and harden as Danny began to stroke it, jerking his hand up and down. This was weird, but good weird. "Please…" he murmured, his hips writhing as pleasure began to flood through his body. He feared this was going to be over too soon, and tried not to think about the fire burning in his groin right now.

Then, Danny's lips were on the tip, his tongue teasing and swirling it, before sliding down and sucking the shaft. Connor felt dizzy, he knew he was going to explode any second. Danny's soft moans were sending delicious shivers through him and he could hold off no longer. He gripped the sofa and gasped out "Danny!" as he released. Danny had moved away just in time, but continued to jerk his cock until he was spent and beginning to soften.

"Did that feel good?" Danny rasped, his own erection now evident through the poorly fitting dressing gown. Connor murmured something that Danny assumed meant yes and chuckled. "That's just the starters!"

Connor opened his eyes and stared. Danny was jerking himself and it was fascinating to watch. He felt an urge to take it in his mouth and suck him off just as Danny had done to him, but as he leaned forward, Danny backed away. "No, I have other ideas for this!" he grinned. "Wait there."

Danny went into the bedroom, Abby was leaning on her elbows watching him, and she was slightly surprised at the very obvious erection he had. "Is that Connor in there?" she whispered.

"Yes." Danny was rummaging in the drawer beside his bed.

"Shit!" she whispered.

"It's OK, he has no idea you're here, and after what I'm about to do to him, he won't care anyway." Danny winked at her. He found what he was looking for, a tube of lubricating gel and a packet of condoms, and turned to go back out. He removed his dressing gown and threw it onto the bed.

Connor was waiting nervously on the sofa. Danny sat next to him. "You're a little overdressed for this I think." he said.

"Um, yeah." Connor nodded nervously. He pulled off his t-shirt and wriggled out of his jeans and boxers, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

"You have no need to be shy, Connor. Lie on your front for me."

Connor obeyed. He was scared and yet excited at the same time. He had a vague idea what was coming, he'd seen enough porno movies to last a lifetime, but he didn't really know what to expect. He felt something cold on the crease of his arse, and Danny's hand massaging it.

"If at any time you want me to stop, just say." Danny whispered.

"It's OK. I want this. I need this." Connor said, his voice sounding deep and gravely.

Danny gently pushed a finger into him, then slowly withdrew it. Connor twitched slightly as it pushed in again, a little more firmly this time. He wasn't sure what to make of this feeling, but it wasn't unpleasant. A second finger was pushed in as well, and Connor let out a cry. Danny stopped. "It's OK." Connor said, and Danny continued.

Connor was just beginning to get used to this sensation, even enjoying it, when Danny withdrew and changed his position. There was the sound of a small rip and some fumbling, Connor assumed Danny was putting on a condom and braced himself. He felt his stomach flip and Danny's hands were on his cheeks and then he held his breath. He felt the tip of Danny's cock push against him and he let out a whimper.

"You only have to say and I'll stop." Danny said. Connor shook his head. Applying more gel, he pushed his cock into Connor's hole, slowly, gently. He groaned, it had been a while since he had felt something so tight around his cock and it was heaven. He pulled out slowly, then pushed back in with a little more force and going just a little deeper. Connor let out another whimper. With each thrust, Danny increased the pressure until he was certain Connor was relaxed enough to be fucked properly. Connor's gasps and moans turned him on even more and soon he was moaning his pleasure too.

Danny grabbed at Connor's shoulders and planted tiny kisses on the nape of his neck. "Almost there, Connor!" Danny rasped, and with one final thrust he exploded, climaxing with his hips bucking wildly against Connor's body. Connor let out a cry as he also came, collapsing in an exhausted heap beneath Danny.

Danny withdrew, rolling onto the floor and breathing heavily. Connor remained on the sofa, flat on his stomach with a sleepy grin on his face. Danny gazed up at him for a few minutes, watching him slowly drift off into a contented sleep.

-0-

Danny stared into the mirror on his bathroom wall and smiled. He felt pretty good at this moment, who wouldn't after having sex twice in one night! It had been the norm in his younger days as a police officer, but it was a rarity now.

It had been a long day. Danny had been on a rollercoaster, finally getting some closure on what had happened to Patrick, then losing him again, coming home and resigning himself to drowning himself in the bottom of a bottle and then Abby arriving. That was a bit of a surprise, and from the moment she had arrived, he sensed that she was looking for more than just talking to him. She probably didn't realise that herself, not until he presented her with a choice. Then there was Connor, he had arrived looking for someone to continue the journey of discovery that Nathan had started.

He strolled across the living room, taking care not to wake Connor, and headed towards his bedroom door. He smiled again, wondering if Abby was still awake. He was hoping she might be up for more, although he wasn't sure how long he'd last. It would be fun trying anyway. He pushed open the door and was greeted by the glorious sight of a naked Abby laid on his bed, looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Was hoping you'd still be awake." He murmured, joining her on the bed, his hand trailing slowly down the entire length of her body, watching it twitch and react to his touch.

"How could I sleep with that going on in there?" she said. Her hand drifted lazily to Danny's torso, mimicking his actions.

"Sorry about that." Danny laughed.

"No apology needed. It was kind of a turn on, hearing the pair of you moan like that, knowing your cock was inside Connor." Her voice lowered, as her hand slid down to Danny's cock and began to stroke it. It responded immediately, beginning to harden under her soft touch.

"Get off on it did you?" he said. She nodded, licking her lips and looking at him through half opened eyes. God, what was she doing to him? He pulled her towards him and kissed her, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He felt her sigh and melt into him, allowing his arms to wrap around her as she increased her pressure on his growing cock.

She pulled away from the kiss, and Danny gave a disappointed groan. He tried to pull her back, but she was moving down towards his cock. "Oh yes, that's it Abby!" he muttered, as her lips were on its tip. She positioned herself to enable her to take as much of him in as she could, determined that she was going to make him come. Both were lost in this intimate act, giving soft gasps and moans of pleasure. Neither had realised that they were being watched…

Connor had woken and for a moment he wasn't sure where he was. Then he moved, and the not unpleasant pain he felt reminded him exactly what had happened. He began to gather up his clothes and that's when he heard it. The unmistakable moans of someone having sex were coming from the room at the far corner. The door was slightly ajar and Connor couldn't help but move closer to listen. He recognised Danny's moans and grinned at the memory. He hadn't heard anyone else come in, so he guessed that Danny must have already had someone in his bed before he had arrived. No wonder he was already aroused! Connor realised the other moans were female, and curiosity got the better of him. He edged even closer, trying to see through the gap in the door. He heard Danny say something, then the female replied. It was a voice he recognised instantly. He moved further into the room, realising that neither of them would notice him because they were too occupied. He couldn't believe how hot Abby looked doing that to Danny. He jerked his own cock, matching the rhythm of Abby bobbing up and down on Danny's. Then he betrayed himself, letting out a gasp.

All three froze, then Connor turned to make his escape. "Connor!" Abby called. "You don't have to go." She had often wondered what it would be like to have sex with two men at once, but none of her previous lovers had been willing to try – if a threesome was going to be had, then it would be with another woman. Knowing Danny and Connor were already intimately acquainted, she suspected there would be no issues here.

"Don't just stand there with your mouth open, Connor. Come and join us." Danny said. Connor did as he was told, sitting nervously next to Abby.

Sensing his nerves, Abby kissed him softly on the lips and then pulled away. "It's OK, Conn." She whispered. "If you just want to watch, that's fine. You don't have to do anything." Her hand slid down to stroke his growing cock, keeping eye contact with him.

She stopped and waited for him to react in some way. He let out a sigh and whispered "Don't stop, Abby." She began stroking him again and he closed his eyes, relaxing a little. Connor had dreamt of Abby doing this to him so many times, but the reality was a hundred times better than anything he had imagined.

Danny took Abby's free hand and guided it to his cock, and then leaned in to kiss and lick her neck and ears. He shifted closer, pressing his body against her back and his hands caressing her breasts. He lifted his eyes to watch Connor, who was moaning softly at Abby's touch. He then focussed on Abby who was also softly moaning and his mind began to spin.

"I want to watch you two." Danny said.

Connor's eyes opened wide in shock. He looked from Abby to Danny – was he serious? "Watch?" he said.

"Yes, I want to watch you having sex." Danny grinned. He knew they were both pretty hot individually, but together he suspected they would be dynamite. He released his hold on Abby and gave her a nudge towards Connor.

Abby sat on Connor's lap, straddling him and looking straight into his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him and immediately his hands were wrapping around her body. He returned her kiss as she began to rock herself against his arousal. Their kiss was soft, warm, almost comforting, and very different from the raw passion both had experienced with Danny. Abby ran her fingers along Connor's shoulders and back as she shifted her position to allow Connor to enter her. She had expected to have to do most of the work, thinking Connor lacked experience with women, but he surprised her. He grabbed her hips and thrust upwards with his own, causing her to cry out.

"You like that?" Connor rasped, tightening his grip on her.

"God, yes!" Abby murmured. She couldn't believe it was Connor that had just spoken and she was incredibly turned on by his forcefulness. He thrust into her again, and Abby felt like she was going to explode. She began to match his rhythm, grinding herself down against him as he thrust upwards. She captured his mouth in a searing kiss, swallowing down his moans and gasps.

Danny watched them, their bodies grinding together in perfect unison. He'd been right about them being dynamite together and he couldn't believe this was their first time. He stroked his cock, matching their rhythm and occasionally closing his eyes to imagine one of them doing things to him. Their groans were building to a crescendo and he sensed they were close to the edge. He moved behind Abby and caressed her body, pressing against her. He slid his hand down her back towards her bum, and gently pushed his finger against her hole.

Abby broke off the kiss with Connor and leaned back, turning her head to kiss Danny as his finger slid into her. It sent a shockwave through her body like she'd never experienced before, and her moans turned to cries of pleasure. His finger slid in and out with increasing pace, as Connor thrust into her. Within moments, Abby was a quivering mass, sobbing both her lover's names and begging them not to stop.

Connor was not able to hold off any longer. With a loud cry of "Abby!" he exploded into her, grasping her hips so tightly he would probably leave bruises on her soft body. He felt Danny's lips on his as Abby collapsed onto his chest, and the three remained there in an embrace as they all slowly came down from the high.

Abby moved away first and lay on her back. She watched Danny and Connor kissing each other, caressing and stroking each other. Her fingers slid into her own wetness as the two began to become aroused again. She knew there was still more to come, and her stomach flipped in anticipation.

Danny broke away from the kiss and moved over to Abby. He was on top of her straight away, and she wrapped her legs around him, urging him into her. He grabbed her breasts as he moved inside her again, softly moaning. He wasn't going to last long but he wanted to make this something to remember.

"Connor." he said softly. "I want you too, just like I showed you earlier."

Connor swallowed nervously and reached for the gel and box of condoms Danny had used before. He slid into Danny easily, and almost came there and then. When he regained control, he found the same rhythm as Danny and Abby and the three moved together as one.

The sensation was so intense, Abby felt light headed. It was almost as if Connor was fucking her through Danny and she lost herself in the final moments as her body shook violently. Danny and Connor both released within a second or so of each other, and they became a heap of lips, arms and legs, all tangling together.

No-one spoke. They were all exhausted and sleep came easily for Danny and Connor. Abby lay awake for a little while, tangled between the two of them. She gave a sigh, not quite believing what had just happened. She'd entered Danny's room hours before, thinking she would regret her actions later, but right now she figured it was the best move she'd ever made. She stopped fighting her heavy eyelids, and she drifted off into a very contented sleep.


End file.
